


Une décision toute personnelle

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Duelling, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar entend bien obtenir réparation de paroles portant atteinte à l'honneur de Rosalie... A moins, qu'il ne soit en réalité question de son honneur à elle. Et de son identité profonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une décision toute personnelle

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 18 février – A l’aube  
> Personnages: Oscar, André, Girodelle  
> Disclaimer: A Ryoko Ikeda

La rosée recouvrait le champ et ce dernier, peu à peu, s’illuminait tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil levant dépassaient l’horizon des vastes plaines cultivées aux alentours. Un frisson anima brièvement le corps d’Oscar, dont le regard rivé sur le chemin ne cilla pas cependant. Il était bientôt l’heure.

Derrière elle, un discret raclement de gorge accompagna le mouvement d’André qui changeait de pied d’appui. Ils étaient arrivés avant l’aube ; Oscar n’avait pas réussi à dissuader son ami de l’accompagner, et à présent, ils étaient là, tous les deux, attendant l’adversaire du Colonel.

Quelle folie… Se mordant l’intérieur des joues une énième fois sous l’effet de cette sage évidence, Oscar se raidit, profitant de ce qu’André ne pouvait voir son visage et y lire le combat intérieur qu’elle menait depuis deux jours. Il eut suffi qu’elle ne croise pas la route de ce marquis, ou même qu’elle ne fût pas à portée de sa voix à cet instant très précis. Elle n’aurait alors rien entendu. Et ainsi elle ne serait pas là, les bottes trempées d’humidité, les mains moites et le cœur battant, en train d’attendre celui qu’elle avait défié afin de rendre justice à Rosalie. 

_A Rosalie ? Vraiment ?_

_« … Mais ce n’est qu’une pauvresse, voyons ! Il l’a ramassée dans le caniveau, vous ne le saviez donc pas ?_

_— Vraiment ? A la voir, je ne l’aurais jamais imaginé._

_— Les apparences, cher ami, les apparences ! Il ne faut pas s’y fier : cette demoiselle n’est rien d’autre que la putain du Colonel, voilà tout. »_

Rosalie était devenue livide et lorsque l’inconvenant s’était retourné sous l’effet du regard soudain horrifié que son interlocuteur venait de lever en direction de la foule derrière eux, il avait reçu un gant blanc en travers de la figure. A peine si Oscar de Jarjayes lui avait condescendu un coup d’œil en passant devant lui, pour laisser échapper d’entre ses dents serrées la date et le lieu.

Elle lui avait laissé le choix des armes. Ce serait le pistolet, vraisemblablement : viser bien et tirer juste, elle savait faire de toute manière. De la dextérité de cet obscur petit marquis par contre, elle n’avait pas la moindre idée. Or en cette seconde, cela ne lui importait guère, alors qu’elle mettait en jeu sa position à la cour et par extension, celle de sa famille. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelques paroles malséantes auxquelles nul ne prêtait foi. Ah elle pouvait bien mépriser cette noblesse décadente qui fourmillait à Versailles, ses intrigues à deux sous et la futilité de ses préoccupations ! En quoi valait-elle plus ?

« J’entends des cavaliers. »

La voix d’André venait de recouvrir ses pensées et redressant la tête, elle tâcha d’apercevoir l’inévitable nuage de poussière censé les accompagner. Ils devaient être encore loin ; elle-même n’entendait rien. Elle ne s’en formalisa pas cependant : André avait toujours eu l’ouïe plus fine que la sienne.

« Tu es prête ? » Oscar lui adressa un regard d’avertissement auquel il répondit avec un de ces petits sourires en coin qui en disaient long sur son indulgence vis-à-vis des accès de malencontreuse déconsidération à son égard de la part de la jeune femme.

« Ils sont en retard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en avisant la désormais franche présence du soleil dans le ciel délavé.

— C’est une mauvaise idée, tu ne crois pas ?

— C’est un peu tard pour ça, répliqua sèchement Oscar.

— Cela ne te rapportera rien d’autre que des ennuis.

— Que fais-tu ici dans ce cas ? »

André se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans rien rajouter. Évidemment, il avait raison. Comme souvent. _Comme toujours_.

Peut-être que si elle avait été un homme, elle se serait contentée d’en rire. Après tout combien de nobles, combien d’officiers entretenaient une – voire plusieurs – maîtresses tout en étant mariés et pères de famille ? Sans que qui que ce soit s’en formalise, épouses y compris ? Une telle attitude passait même pour saine et rassurante aux yeux de la plupart, qui tendaient à accorder plus facilement leur confiance à celui dont le corps et le cœur témoignaient de la sorte d’une vigueur affirmée.

Mais Rosalie n’était pas sa maîtresse. Et elle n’était pas un homme. Elle ne le serait jamais, quoi que son père ait pu souhaiter, quoi que la cour ou le peuple veuille bien croire, quoi qu’elle-même se soit efforcée de devenir. Jamais. Et là, tout au fond de ce corps aux formes malmenées, comprimées, niées par des entrelacs de tissus tous plus raides et inconfortables les uns que les autres, sa nature profonde se rappelait à elle. Une nature qu’elle ne voulait plus combattre. Une nature qu’enfin, par Dieu, elle reconnaissait. 

« Enfin je vous trouve !

— Girodelle ? » 

Stupéfaite, Oscar leva les yeux vers le comte qui venait de surgir et voltait présentement sur sa monture comme il tâchait de la calmer après l’avoir chevauchée à brides abattues. 

« Mais enfin, que faites-vous là ?

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, rétorqua Girodelle, l’air sibyllin, entre soulagement et réprobation. Un duel ? Etes-vous donc devenue folle ?

— Et c’est vous qui dites ça ?

— Le marquis ne viendra plus. » Ignorant le Colonel, le comte s’était tourné vers André : « Il en a été… dissuadé.

— A la bonne heure, fit le jeune homme non sans une légère inclinaison à l’égard du cavalier.

— Dissuadé ? Et par qui ? Sa lâcheté ? » 

En dépit de son ton furieux, Oscar balançait entre soulagement et frustration. Elle ne pourrait décidément pas faire rendre gorge à cet impudent qui s’était permis de la doter d’attributs qu’elle ne possédait point, et par la même occasion achever de s’en convaincre une bonne fois pour toutes. Dans le même temps… Elle coula un regard en direction d’André qui s’était éloigné en compagnie de Girodelle. Si la garde royale avait fait irruption à la place du comte, son ami aurait déjà été mis aux arrêts. Par sa faute. Pour sa part, sans doute aurait-elle écopé de quelque avertissement, ou d’un éloignement temporaire de la cour ; la reine aurait vraisemblablement tout mis en œuvre pour minimiser un acte qui vaudrait à n’importe qui d’autre un exil durable hors du royaume. Quant à Rosalie, elle serait restée dans les mémoires de chacun comme la roturière pour laquelle le Colonel de Jarjayes aurait risqué l’honneur et la probité de sa famille, jetant par la même sur la réputation de la jeune fille une opprobre sans fondement aucun mais tout à fait définitive cette fois.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand Oscar se décida enfin à enfourcher sa monture pour quitter le champ au centre duquel elle était restée, bien longtemps après qu’André et Girodelle eurent disparu sur l’horizon.

Son identité lui appartenait. A elle, à présent, de se l’approprier par ses propres moyens et avec son propre courage. Et quoi qu’il arrive dorénavant, nul autre qu’elle-même n’aurait à souffrir de cette décision.


End file.
